Always and Forever
by gypsysue
Summary: Written for rmhale for the SSA. Seth has to go away for 3 months for work, much to Jasper's dismay. AH Seth/Jasper M One Shot


**This fic was written for rmhale, who spent a ridiculous amount of money in the Support Stacie Auction, on me. I can only hope I gave her bang for her buck! You rock bb and I adore you SFM. She also got me hooked on HP Slash, and for that I love her even more!.**

**Disclaimer:Ms Meyer owns Twilight and all its character. I own the blanket I am currently knitting :D**

**Pairings: Jasper/Seth**

* * *

Always and Forever

JPOV

My heart sinks into my chest as my lover of five years tells me his news. Three months, three fucking months and he will be gone.

His boss has asked him to oversee a new project, which just so happens to be in Australia. To say I'm proud of him is an understatement - he has worked so hard to get where he is - but the thought of not seeing him for three fucking months, when almost every night for the last four years we have shared a bed... I know we have been apart before, but it was only a weekend here and there, and they were the most difficult times of my life.

I plaster a smile on my face, telling him how proud I am of him and how much he deserves this shot, but inside I'm dying. My heart is in my throat and I worry that this could be the end of us. Truly, I know better. Deep down inside, I know we are rock solid and this will be just a little bump in the road, all things considered. But right now all I can see is an empty bed and a house without my love in it, and I can't help but choke out a sob.

My facade crumbles before his very eyes, and I curse myself internally for not being able to control my emotions. His arms wrap around me and he holds me tight, his lips making the journey around my face.

"I can turn it down, baby. I won't take it, not if it means upsetting you. You know you are and always will be more important to me that any job, any promotion. I love you, Jasper, you know this." His words soothe me somewhat, and I know it's true. He has turned down jobs that could have furthered his career before, just to make me happy, and now it's time for me to be selfless and suck it up. He needs this, and I know he wants it so bad he can taste it.

The thing that has always fascinated me about Seth was how he could make me feel. I was always a strong independent man, able to work through anything, but with Seth, the love of my life, he could make me a complete mess. The need I had for him was intense and had not dwindled over time. He owned me completely, and yet he never used that knowledge to his advantage. He always put my feelings, my thoughts, first which only made me love him more.

Sighing, I took a deep breath and brought my lips to meet his, kissing him deeply before pulling back and shaking my head. "No, darlin', you need to do this. It just caught me off guard is all." I smile at him, pulling out the dimples I know he loves so much as I reassure him that we would be fine.

"Besides, there is always Skype." I add with a wink which caused him to groan and bury his face in my neck.

"True," he said as he pulled back to look at me, his eyes hooded, "Plus, we can make the most of the time we have before I leave." With that he pulled me up from the chair and dragged me to the bedroom.

Seth stripped me naked, taking the time to lavish my body in kisses as he removed each article of clothing. No rush was taken as he worshiped my body. The sight of him on his knees before me, my length moving in and out of his plump, red lips, had me reaching out for the bedpost so I wouldn't collapse.

It wasn't long before I was spilling my seed into him, screaming out his name as he swallowed around me, humming his satisfaction. I collapsed onto my knees before him, claiming his mouth in a deep kiss, my tongue exploring every inch.

I always loved to taste the remnants of myself on his tongue, and I moaned in satisfaction as he tilted his head and dominated the kiss. I guess he would be topping tonight, not that I minded. I enjoyed him being inside me as much as I enjoyed claiming him.

Seth pulled back and smiled at me, standing up and holding his hand out to pull me to him. He stripped out of his clothes quickly and led me over to the bed, laying me out on my back. Grabbing the lube from the side drawer, he surprised me when he prepared himself and then added lube to my cock. Then he straddled my lap and lowered himself onto me.

"When I'm away, I'm going to picture this moment and ride my favorite toy, feeling you fill me up, and it is going to make me cum so hard." His voice was rough with lust and the words caused me to buck up into him and groan.

"God, damn, Seth, you keep up that talk and I'm gonna blow my load right this fucking second." Seth chuckled and it was one of the sexiest sounds in the world, intermingled with his moans and grunts.

"I love you so much, Jasper. I love riding your cock and feeling you buried inside me. Oh, God, yes, just like that, baby... Oh, fuck." He leaned forward, bracing his hands on the headboard behind me and picked up the pace, riding me hard and fast. Our moans and grunts filled the room, along with the occasional murmurings of "Oh, yeah, just like that," and "I love you so fucking much."

My hands were placed on his hips, guiding him as he rode me, and I was surprised when he whimpered and then convulsed around me, spilling his seed all over my chest. Neither of us had even touched him. The surprise must have shown on my face because he chuckled as he came down from his high, mine began to overcome me.

I clenched my eyes shut as he spoke, "Only you could ever make me come that hard without every touching my dick." It was his words and the feeling of him clenched around me that took me over the edge. My orgasm coursed through me with such intensity that I thought I was going to black the fuck out.

Once we had both regained some semblance of control back, we showered and crawled into bed, holding each other tight and clinging to what little time we had left.

We had three days together before he had to leave, and we spent those three days well. We were together every minute of every day. Seth was given time off to prepare for his trip, and I had called in sick to the school I taught at. It was time well spent.

Seth wined and dined me and we made love to each other as often as possible, but most of all, we cherished every minute of every day we had before he was to leave.

The day finally came, much quicker than either of us liked. I helped him pack the night before, making sure he had everything he would need for his trip, including his favorite toys, his laptop and his lube. After all the talking we had done the past three days, and even though I was going to miss him more than words could state, I was a little excited about all the Skype sex we were going to have. Seth had informed me that I better be prepared to be worn out, each and every night. I had laughed at that, and I gently reminded him of the time difference we would be enduring.

"Fuck the time difference, I will stay up late one night you the next, we will work it out." His eyes bore into mine as he added, "I will not go a single day without at least hearing your voice, baby. I can't do that." A single tear slipped down his face and I pulled him too me, kissing it away and assuring him that I, too, could not survive without hearing him every day and that we would work it out.

The nerves churned in my stomach as I drove him to the airport, trying my hardest to hold back the tears. It was a long flight and I wouldn't be able to speak to him for at least twenty four hours. We had decided that we would keep our laptops on with Skype loaded at all times. Even if we weren't available to answer the call, we would see we missed one and could try to call back as soon as we could.

On the drive to the airport his hand never left mine, and as we walked to collect his ticket and to the boarding gate, we were always in physical contact. When it came to the final moment of having to let him go, the thought of not being able to touch him for three months broke me and I let my tears flow freely, as did Seth.

"I know, baby, I feel it too. I don't know if I can do this, now that it's here." His voice was soft, as he spoke through broken sobs.

"We can do this, darlin'. It will be the toughest thing we have had to do for a long time, but we can do this. It's important. You need this, precious, you have sacrificed so much for us and it's time for you to grab what's yours." He pulled me into his arms, holding me close as his tears wet my neck; I knew mine were doing the same.

"I love you, baby, always and forever. Remember that. Don't ever doubt that. And when you get back, we are going to spend a whole week locked in our bedroom, just you and me. Got it." I smiled into his neck as his breathing hitched at my forceful voice. Knowing I would be literally handcuffing him to the bed for a little while at least. I felt my pants tighten at the thought, as did Seth, and he pulled back and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Let me guess, you are thinking about cuffing me to the bed, right?" He chuckled as I nodded my head and buried it back into his neck. He knew me so damn well. "I look forward to it, baby. I love you. Always and forever."

We kissed passionately one last time before he turned and walked away, occasionally looking back at me over his shoulder. I stood there, and waited, my hand pressed to the glass as I saw his plane taxi the runway before taking off. My eyes didn't leave the plane until it disappeared into the clouds, causing me to sigh before turning and walking out of the airport.

When I walked back into our place, a sudden sense of loneliness hit me and I curled up in our bed, inhaling his scent and falling into a restless sleep. By the time I awoke, it was four in the afternoon; I had slept for seven hours, having cried myself to the point of exhaustion.

I dragged myself out of bed, showered, changed and made myself a snack. Then I set up the laptop, opening Skype and trying not to look at the screen every two seconds, even though I knew Seth would still be in the air. It was Saturday - date night - and that just made the ache in my chest all the more prominent.

I sat myself in front of the computer, eating my snack and drinking ice tea, waiting for Seth, even though I knew it would be a long time before he would be online. I just couldn't drag myself away.

The door bell brought me out of my funk and I rose, shuffling my feet as I went to get the door. Alice stood there, bouncing up and down, her feet rocking back and forth with the motion, making me think she was going to keel over.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" She smiled up at me, a twinkle in her eye, and her hands firmly behind her back.

"Seth told me to come over. He said you would need some company, but to give you some time to wallow first. He said you would probably be starring at the computer, and he didn't want you to be alone." She smiled smugly as a blush crept up my cheeks. Damn, he really did know me too well. Alice pushed past me and her laugh rang out as she spotted my food and drink next to the laptop.

"God, he so knew you would do this. Now I owe him fifty bucks. I was sure Jasper Whitlock wouldn't be sitting there pinning away at a computer screen. Not the Jasper Whitlock I know." I scoffed and shook my head. Alice had been my best friend nearly all of my life. She knew me well, better than anyone, or so she thought, but there was one person in the world that knew me better than her, much to her distaste. Don't get me wrong, she loved Seth completely, she just didn't like the fact that after five years of dating and four of living together, he knows me better than she does.

Seth got me better than anyone else I had ever met. He understood that beneath my tough exterior, there was a sensitive man, and he would make sure I let that man out as often as possible. He truly was my everything. I sighed again as I thought about him, my arms longing to hold him and my lips aching to kiss his. Looking at my watch, it had only been ten hours since he left and already I was falling apart.

"So," Alice said, clearing her throat to get my attention, "I have something for you." She held out her hands to offer me a DVD enclosed in a clear case with Seth's handwriting on it. The label read, 'For my baby, to get you through the first twenty-four hours.' I smiled as I reached out and took it from Alice. I made my way into the lounge room, popping the disc into the DVD player and turning on the TV.

I made myself comfortable, Alice curling up beside me, and then hit play. The screen fill with Seth's image as he sat in front of the camera, smiling. His voice echoed through the surround sound system, and my heart beat faster just watching him.

"Hey baby, I know this is going to be one of the hardest things we have been through. Since I have never been away from you for longer than two nights - and only on very few occasions - I thought it might help you to have something to watch while I'm in the air. So, without further adieu, here are some of my most treasured memories of our time together. I love you, baby. Always and forever." He blew a kiss at the camera and then the screen changed again, playing out some of our favorite home movies. Birthdays and Christmas's, dinners with friends and family, and moments where just the two of us were goofing off in front of the camera, wrestling and chasing each other around the couch. More intimate moments of us kissing and professing our love, our bodies angled so closely together it almost looked like we were joined.

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and wiped them away, my smile never leaving my face. It was just like him to worry about me and do something so sweet. His image came back on to the screen, his smile so bright it could light up the world, and he started to speak again.

"Okay, baby. I hope that helped somewhat. I know I will be enjoying watching these over and over again as I sit in a cramped plane, missing you like mad and longing for the time I can be back in your arms, in our bed..." he turned his head slightly, "Alice block your ears." He waited a beat then turned his head again, "...making love to you, being connected. I miss you so much already, and I haven't even left, yet. Talk to you soon my love, my heart, my home. Okay Alice, you can unblock your ears, even though I know you were listening anyway, you sneaky little minx." He chuckled and winked at the camera, "See you soon, baby." And with that, the screen went blank.

My smile was firmly plastered on my face, even through my tears, as I silently thanked my lover for just being him. I couldn't wait to speak to him and tell him just how much that meant to me.

SPOV

As the plane prepared for decent, I closed my laptop. Jasper's smiling face was the last thing I saw before the lid snapped shut, and I smiled despite myself. The ache in my chest still throbbed strongly, but the thought of getting to the hotel quickly so I could talk to him helped ease it some. I knew it wouldn't be fully healed until his arms were around me again, holding me close and making me feel whole.

Getting off the plane and making my way to the baggage claim, I collected my stuff as quickly as possible before heading out of the hotel; the driver stood there, my name plastered in big letters on a board held in his hands.

This was not going to be a fun trip at all. The only other people I knew here were Edward Cullen, Alice's brother, and Rosalie Hale. Both worked for me and had chosen to come with me. The reason I chose these two were for their brains and ability to cut work time in half. We had three months to get it completed, but what I didn't tell Jasper was that I was hoping, between the three of us, we could have it done in half that time.

Rosalie Hale was a force to be reckoned with. People feared her and she used that to her advantage to make things move quicker. Edward Cullen was a nice guy, as well as handsome and charming, which was extremely useful. He could charm anyone - man, woman or child - into doing what he wanted them to do and in the time frame he specified. They were my key to surprising Jasper and getting home in just under two months.

I had sent Edward and Rose ahead of me to get the ball rolling. They had been in Australia for a week already, and I was anxious to get to the hotel and see what they had accomplished so far, but my first priority was to speak to Jasper.

Jasper Whitlock, the love of my life. He was a tough nut to crack in the beginning, all macho and strong willed. He kept his emotions bottled up so tight that every now and then he would snap and knock someone's block off. Not a good thing for a high school history teacher. It took me a while, but I finally found my way through his barricades and opened him up to feeling. He is still quite the tough guy with most everybody in his life, bar me, Alice and his Momma. We three alone got to see the beautiful, sensitive man hidden behind the tough exterior.

When we reached the hotel, I let the bellboy grab my bags and checked in quickly. Once I got to my room, I went to tip the bellboy and he looked at me strangely before smiling, "American, right?" He said, his Australian accent thick and sexy as hell. I nodded and he chuckled, "You can tip me if ya like, but it's not necessary here. We don't tip in Australia."

"Well, I think I will continue to tip you for that accent alone," I said, winking at him and handing over a twenty, smiling slightly at how funny their money looked. It was so damn colorful. "I'm going to have to tape your voice for my boyfriend; he will go nuts for it."

The bellboy, Thomas his name was, smiled and assured me he would be more than happy to tape his voice for anyone who tipped so well, and with that, he was gone. _Cute boy_, I thought as I stripped off and hit the shower. Jasper would love him. The thought of Jasper had me speeding through my shower, and instead of dressing, I just slung a towel around my waist and set up my computer, loading up Skype and dialing his number.

I checked my watch and realized it was almost three in the morning in the U.S., and I felt the disappointment of the fact that he was probably asleep settle in my stomach. To say I was surprised when he answered was an understatement, as his image came up on my screen and his sexy voice filled my ears.

"Hey darlin', I was waiting up for you. I loved the video, almost as much as I love you." I sighed happily as the twang of his accent caused blood to flow freely in my groin. "Seth, what are you wearing? Are you naked?" His voice jumped up an octave as his eyes clouded over.

"Well, not exactly. I just got out the shower and was anxious to see you and speak to you, so I just have a towel on. Wanna see?" I stood up before he could answer and twirled in front of the camera, my towel dropping accidentally on purpose as I shook my bottom at him. Then turned so he could get a full view of my raging erection. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face vigorously, mumbling about me being the death of him.

"It's all for you, baby. See what you do to me, even on a screen?" I chuckled as he moaned and his hand disappeared from view. "Are you touching yourself, baby?" I asked as I took a seat, allowing my body to be visible, and I wrapped my hand around my erection, stroking it slowly as I stared at him through the camera lens.

"Oh, God," he moaned, and then he stood up and quickly shed his clothes, his own erection bobbing against his stomach in his rush to be naked. I licked my lips as he settled back down, making sure everything was in view and mimicking my actions. "I miss you so much, darlin'. God, do you have any idea what you do to me? I love you so fucking much, baby. Oh, God." His hand picked up its pace, and I smiled at the fact he called me 'baby'. He only ever did that when he was in desperate need to be with me.

"I miss you too, darlin'," I used his nickname for me, just as he used mine for him, "I love you too, so much, and I can't wait to have you inside me again, and to be inside you again. Can you feel me, baby? Can you feel me riding your cock?" My voice was husky, and I sped up my movements. Talking dirty to him - watching him come undone by my words - was such a turn on for me, and it wouldn't be long before I was shooting my load.

"Oh, God, Seth... Please, darlin', ride me. I love the feel of you surrounding me; my dick buried in your tight little ass. Fuck." That was it for me, and I came with a vengeance. Jasper wasn't one for dirty talk; he only did it from time to time, which made it all the more special. He preferred to hear me whisper dirty little things in his ear as he came undone, so when he let loose, I crumbled, and he knew it.

"Fuck, Jasper, you know what it does to me when you talk like that. Come for me, baby. Fill my ass with your seed. I wanna feel it fill me up, making me all warm inside. Fuck me, baby. Come in my ass." Jasper moaned loudly, screaming out, "Fuck, Seth, so fucking good," as I watched his cum erupt from him, a bit of it landing on the screen. What I wouldn't give to be able to lick that up. He trembled as I voiced that exact thought to him, and then smirked at me before using his finger to whip his cum off the screen and then put it in his mouth, sucking hard. The visual alone would fill my spank bank for a year. God damn.

"Watching you do that… Fuck me, you are so fucking hot, baby." He chuckled again before getting up and telling me to go clean up real quick. After we both returned we spent the next few hours talking, and maybe jacking off again, once or twice. It was a wonderful first night, until I hit the sheets. The intense longing for him resurfacing with a vengeance.

Over the next couple of weeks, we spoke for short times during the week and longer over the weekends. Things were pretty much going okay. Everything was ahead of schedule, and it looked like I could be out of here quicker than I originally thought. Rose's drive to get back to her husband, Emmett, and Edward's need to be back in the arms of his lover, Jake, pushed them both harder to move faster. It was all working out perfectly.

Three weeks into my trip, I decided that it was time to do something special for Jasper other than our usual jack off session. As much fun as they were, I wanted to have a little bit more fun. I remembered telling him that I would ride my favorite toy and think of him, so why not let him watch me do it? I smiled to myself as I set everything up, positioning the computer so it would get a perfect view of the bed, and then called my man.

He answered almost immediately, which just made my smile grow even wider. "Hello, cowboy, I have a surprise for you tonight." I stepped back from the camera to the bed, letting him see the dildo I had affectionately named Jazzy sitting in the middle of the bed, the lube lying right next to it. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, heavy panting coming from it. I didn't give him time to recover as I got up onto the bed, turned my back to him and bent forward, giving him the perfect view of my ass.

Lubing up my fingers, I stretched around and rubbed them over my opening before slipping one in, moaning loudly as I moved it in and out a few times, then I added a second, repeating the process until I was fucking myself on three of my fingers, moaning out Jasper's name while looking over my shoulder to watch his reaction.

Sometime between the first and third finger, he had grabbed his own toy and was setting everything up on his side. When his third finger entered him, I muttered out, my voice lowered considerably, "Holy fuck, that's hot, baby. You look so fucking sexy. I wish I could stick my tongue in your ass." Jasper's fingers sped up at my words, his moans and groans getting louder. We both removed our fingers at the same time, getting into position, one hand steadying ourselves the other holding our respective dildos in place as we lowered ourselves onto our toys.

And fuck me if it wasn't the most arousing thing watching him do that on screen. Almost as hot as watching him do it in person, though it never lasted long when either of us did it while we were in the same room. Our lust would take over and we would throw the toy away and fuck each other senseless. This was different, though. There was no way we could stop each other, so it would be the first time either of us would see the other come from fucking ourselves on our toys. And I, for one, couldn't wait.

Watching Jasper, the grace in which his body moved as he impaled himself over and over on Sethy – yes, he named his too - was almost hypnotizing, his tongue coming out every so often to wet his lips, just as mine did. It was like we were one in our movements. He sped up when I sped up; he slowed down when I slowed down. I grabbed my cock when he grabbed his.

I was so lost in it all, watching the Sethy slide in and out of his body as he moaned and whispered my name, along with his usual expletives. It threw me a little off guard when I felt my balls start to tighten and that familiar tingling shoot through my body.

"Fuck, gonna cum," I said as I started to move faster, my movements more erratic the closer I was to releasing. "Jasper," I screamed as I felt my essence coat my hand, pumping out of me at an alarming rate.

Jasper followed closely behind, my name and his love for me spilling from his mouth.

I was exhausted, and I could see he was too, but both of us quickly cleaned up and then spent a few hours talking until I fell asleep. I woke up to a text message from him, explaining that I had indeed fallen asleep in the middle of a sentence, and that he loved me and missed me and we would talk soon. I answered him with an apology for doing that to him, explaining that even from a vast distance he could wear me out sexually, and I told him I loved and missed him too.

Our routine continued for the next four weeks, me being a little frustrated that this project wasn't done yet. We had somehow thought we could be done before now, but we were a week away from being here for two months. But, we were close to the end, and it would only be two more days before we could all go home.

Jasper, of course, wasn't expecting me for another month, so I had to make quick excuses as to why I would be missing in action for a twenty-four hour period. I told him we had to make an overnight trip out of the country in a couple of day's time, and I would not be able to get internet access out in the sticks. He was disappointed, but understood, and we made the most of the next two day.

When the day finally arrived, I was packed and ready to go, having planned to arrive at our house just before three in the afternoon. Giving me time to shower and change and get a start on a special dinner to surprised Jasper when he got him from school.

The plane ride seemed to take forever as my nerves got the best of me. My need to hold him - to see him - almost making me drive straight to the school instead of sticking to the plan and surprising him at home. The only thing that kept me on task was the thought of us not being able to control ourselves and throwing down right there in front of all his students. I don't think the parents or principle would be too happy about that. Though, I was chuckling at the thought.

I was home, showered, and dressed, and I had just started dinner when I heard his key in the door. Glancing at my watch, I realized he was early. School got out at three-fifteen, and he usually stayed back, marking work and organizing till at least three-thirty. He usually arrived home by around four if he stopped off to pick some stuff up, which he usually did.

I had only just begun to prepare the veggies, so I was rather startled by him being early. I quickly pulled myself together and went to stand behind the wall, just off from the entrance, peaking around it every so often as he stopped to drop his bag down and kick his shoes off. He looked tired, and I caught the sadness in his eyes as they flicked up the hall for a second, landing on a portrait of us, a loud sigh leaving his mouth before he picked up his bag and moved into the lounge room.

I knew it wouldn't be long before he headed to the kitchen; it was routine, he would kick his shoes off, drop his bag into the lounge, come to the kitchen grab a drink, and then go back into the lounge, pull out papers and start marking. That would be where I would find him when I got home at five.

This time, though, he never came into the kitchen, and when I crept through the house to peak in, he was sitting on the sofa, head in his hands, his body shaking slightly. He was crying. My heart broke and I ran to him, squatting down in front of him and pulling his hands from his face.

He looked at me for a few minutes, his eyes blinking rapidly before he choked out, "Am I dreaming?" I smiled and crawled into his lap, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing my way up to his ear.

"No, baby, you're not dreaming. Surprise! We got done early and I wanted to surprise you with dinner, but you came home early, and then I find you all upset. What's wrong, my love?" He sobbed loudly and he clung to me, his body trembling with the force of his grip.

"Nothing's wrong, at least, not now. God, I missed you so much. Thank God you're home. I don't think I could have made it three months."

"I don't think I could have either, baby." I smiled at him and melted a little as he smiled back, his dimples showing, and I leaned forward and licked them both, causing his smile to widen.

"Come on, baby, let's skip dinner and go straight for desert," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me to our bedroom.

Let's just say I spent a lot of time handcuffed to the bed that afternoon, and I loved every minute of it.


End file.
